cold metal and hard rock
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Ruby was sure this is what hell was. There was no end in sight, just, the cold cell that had become her life. (WARNING: CONTAINS NON CONSENSUAL KISSING, DARK THEMES, AND TORTURE IF THESE TRIGGER YOU DO NOT READ! Tumblr drabble. Sister fluff if you squint)


Ruby was certain she was going to die. Her bones ached with the constant unseen threat of death. She had been blind folded and thrown in the cell and left here, for... she no longer knew how long. All she knew was that when the members of the white fang who had captured her, brought her to Torchwick, who had been about to have her killed and tossed when that woman, the woman with fire had stepped in and told them to blind fold her and throw her in a cell. So here she was, laying on her side, aching from the cold and fear. She hadn't eaten since leaving beacon and she'd only had enough water given to her to keep her alive, never enough to quench her thirst.

She was convinced she was in hell.

There was a clank and she tensed, squirming away towards the back of the cell. She'd learned her lesson the last time she'd tried to run. The scar was just beginning to stop stinging all the time. She held her breath, as if it would help her disappear. Then surprisingly soft and gentle hands caressed her cheeks and for that brief moment she allowed herself to imagine that they were Yang's hands, or Blake's, that they were here to save her and she wouldn't have to endure this torture any longer. The illusion was shattered when they spoke.

"Good to see you again little pup." Ruby tried flinching from the hands that held her face but they tightened and held her by the jaw, deceptively powerful. "Ah ah ah, now now little pup, there's no need for that." Her voice was soft and sultry, seductive almost. It was the voice of someone Ruby imagined her sister picking up in a bar late on a Monday night.

A knife was pressed into her throat and she swallowed hard. "If you be a good girl and hold still, there will be no need for this." Ruby didn't have a choice. She stilled and forced herself to relax into the hand that still held her jaw. "Good girl. Bring it here." It took all of her strength to not jolt at the soft clinking and clanking approaching her. She could feel something smooth being wrapped around her neck and the cool metal in one place. It had some weight to it and until it was tightened so it bit lightly into her skin, she thought it might have been a necklace. After the cold cruel laugh she realized what she was now wearing.

It was a collar. She bit her lip but it didn't help keep the whimper from passing her lips. The woman, Cinder, stroked her cheek and Ruby stiffened as a kiss was pressed to her throat. "Oh Pup, soon you won't be afraid."

In that moment Ruby had never been _more_ afraid. She was blind folded and she had no idea what this woman wanted or what she was going to do to her. She was scared, the entire time at beacon she had fought to prove she was tough, she could handle it, she always shrugged off Yang's excessive affection… Ruby would give anything to be cradled in her sister's muscular arms right now. Before she could stop herself a few tears leaked out and she choked on a sob.

Cinder hushed her gently and kissed her throat again. "soon pup, soon." She stood and left the cell, left Ruby to sob on the cold rock floor, desperately calling for Yang, crying out for her older sister.

**~X~**

The next day, (Or what Ruby assumed to be the next day) Cinder returned and instead of a verbal warning to announce her presence, she was kissed. Cinder knelt and roughly pressed her lips to Ruby's, nearly drawing blood. Ruby jerked back. "What the.." She was cut off as another kiss was pressed into her mouth, this time accompanied by a growl. Nipping and sucking Cinder slowly backed Ruby against the wall, fighting to tear her lips away the whole time. She felt the cold rock against her back and froze. Cinder kept at it, kissing her, trailing kisses down to her throat, kissing around the collar. Ruby whimpered. "No no no no, stop, please no, stop no please!" she was cut off as another rough kiss was smashed to her lips.

Cinder finally let up and Ruby's chest heaved, sucking in breaths desperately. "Not bad pup, we'll have to work on that biting reflex you have." She chuckled and with finality the cell clanked shut again. Ruby curled up and rubbed her lip off against her shoulder and bit back the tears. Her team would be here soon, soon she'd be back in their arms.

Soon.


End file.
